Vegas
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Claire and Owen end up eloping while trying to track down dinosaurs in Vegas.


While in Vegas to track down some of the dinosaurs that escaped, Owen and Claire took one look at each other and knew exactly what they wanted to do. "Where are we going?" Maisie asked her adoptive parents as they ran through a store.

"Buying us some dresses. Owen and I are eloping," a giddy Claire told her daughter, her smile so bright it nearly blinded Maisie.

Maisie's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really, sweetheart." Karen was going to kill her for doing this on a whim and not inviting them but at this moment, Claire didn't give a fuck - she was marrying the man she loved with their daughter in attendance. That was literally all they mattered. Her sister could throw them a party later if she wanted.

Maisie smiled widely and practically bounced with excitement as the two of them looked for dresses. Fortunately for her, she found a dress within ten minutes - it took Claire a while longer. "Owen's going to love whatever you choose," she assured her.

"I know that but I want it to be perfect." Claire bit her lip as she checked another rack, glancing over the numerous dresses. She gasped when she found a blue strapless dress that went down to her knees. "I'm going to try this on but I think this is it."

"Are you sure?" a slightly bored Maisie checked. The allure of the store had worn off pretty quickly and she just wanted to get this over with (watching Owen and Claire marry was her number one priority now).

"Yes, I'm sure." Claire went back to the dressing room to try on the dress and when she modeled it for Maisie, the ten year old gasped.

"That's it. He's going to die when he sees you," Maisie told her.

"You sure?" At Maisie's nod, Claire gave her a watery smile and went back to the dressing room. She paid for both dresses and then hurried over to the chapel where she and Owen had agreed to wed. The two of them quickly changed and met him in the lobby.

The sight of Claire and Maisie made him gasp. "You both look beautiful. I'm not even in a suit," he told them, looking down ruefully at his jeans and T-shirt.

"You look fine." Claire kissed him.

He smiled at her. "You're not supposed to do that until after we're hitched."

"Eh, fuck the rules."

Maisie rolled her eyes at their flirting. "Can we please do this already?" the impatient girl asked.

"You heard her. Ladies first!" Owen waved his arm out and followed them into the room where they were marrying.

Maisie's whole body shook with excitement as the justice of the peace introduced himself. "I love you, Owen. You too, Maisie," Claire whispered as he started the ceremony.

"Love you too," Owen whispered back, tears filling his eyes.

"Me too," Maisie murmured.

"Owen, building our life and family together - along with the cabin - has been one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. What happened on the island was horrific but it brought us together and I will always be thankful for that. There's no one I'd rather track dinosaurs with." It hit Claire in that moment that she should have invited Franklin and Zia to the wedding since they were also in Vegas but it was too late now. And besides, Maisie would probably talk their eyes off. She'd feel guilty about it later - right now she was way too happy to feel anything else.

He laughed as she slid the ring on his finger. "Claire, there's no one else I'd rather track dinosaurs with either. This is sappy as all hell but fuck it - you're the love of my life. I'm so glad we're raising Maisie together and have formed our own little weird ass family. I can't wait to drive you up the wall for the rest of our lives."

She giggled through the tears and radiated with joy as he slid the wedding ring up her finger. "Can you kiss now?" Maisie asked, slightly ruining the moment. All three of them laughed, however.

"Yes, they can kiss. I now pronounce you husband and wife," the justice of the peace told them.

Claire leaned forward and the two of them sealed their marriage with a kiss.

An hour and a half hour, they were back out with Zia and Franklin, tracking down dinosaurs (sure enough, the two of them were pissed they hadn't been invited but still congratulated the newlyweds anyway). All in all, the trip was a success.


End file.
